Gateway Child Adventures
by KIU4EVA
Summary: This series is inspired by the Kid Icarus Uprising anime shorts. Calpurnia,(my character), is now Palutena's apprentice. She gets used to living in Palutena's Temple with Pit and the others. Now, she searches for a way to get her wings.Will she survive the boys' pranks?Will she succeed in finding a way to get her wings?Read this story filled with action, suspense, humor, and more
1. Chapter 1

Calpurnia continued to hit her head against the wall, hoping that she would get a concussion before tonight.

"GOD DAMMIT! HURT ME ALREADY! " I screamed at the wall, nosed pressed against the cold stone.

"The wall can't hurt you." Pit smirked. He rarely smirked. That only meant that he knew my predicament and he mocked my suffering.

"Wipe that look off your face. What do you want?" I snarled.

"Oh nothing," Dark Pit popped in. He shot a sly look. "We just wanted to check up on you, seeing that your not doing too well. And you don't seem to be doing much damage to the wall. "

I was about to pounce on and strangle them when Lady Palutena walked into the room. I quick slammmed my head as hard as I could repeatedly to see if I could get a bad injury. FAIL.

"Pit, Pittoo, Calpurnia, I need you to take this stuff down to the main hall. It's Karaoke Night tonight!" she cheered.

"Right away Lady Palutena", "Yes Palutena." The angel twins chirped. They carried the set while I carried the cord and the CD's. Before I left, Lady Palutena came up from behind, and whispered in my ear "If you don't sing, you'll be scrubbing the floors until your fingers snap." she cooed sweetly in my ear, and then walked off.

For the Goddess of Light, she was the root of Evil.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Palutena was on stage, greeting all the viewers of tonight's preformance.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" She asked. And a roar of cheers erupted from the angels of Skyworld. This only made Calpurnia even more nervous.

"I'm glad to see that so many people came for Karaoke night. Now who d you think should sing first?"

A chant arose from the crowd.

"Lady Palutena!"

"Lady Palutena!"

"If you insist. Hit it!" She signaled the centurion DJ.

"A wave of pop music assaulted the crowds ears. Pit, Dark Pit, and Calpurnia were in the crowd. Completed blended in with the other angels. Not that it would help them of course. Palutena grabbed the mike and started to sing.

" I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why...  
Without you it's hard to survive! "

Calpurnia grew wide eyed at the Goddess. Palutena could strike a tune. Pit noticed her expression.

"I had that same exact reaction when i heard her for the first time." But Calpurnia was to busy to reply. She just stood there, amazed at the dancing and singing goddess.

"Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
and every time we kiss, I swear i could fly  
Cant you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side "

The whole crowd, including our three angels, continued to clap along to her song. So enough the song was over and Palutena received an eruption of cheers from the crowd.

"Thank you all. Who's next?"

The crowd cheered for the hero of Skyworld.

"Pit."

"Pit."

He got up on stage with a big smile. "Hi everyone."

The whole crowd cheered for him.

"Track 4." He signaled the Centurion DJ. Calpurnia thought that he would pick something gay and stupid, like a Justin Beiber song. But Pit had a really good taste in music. This is what she got.

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
saying AYO! gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my live  
saying AYO! baby, let's go"

Pit flipped his hair and a few girls fainted in the crowd. Stupid fangirls. Calpurnia was impacted too, but she shivered instead. She thought that Pit had a could taste in music. He sung very well. This song was a good choice for him in her opinion. She was amazed by his skill. He also had a good sense of rhythm.

"'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
we gon' go all night,  
we gon' light it up,  
like it's dynamite!"

Just like the previous one, the song was soon over. Everyone cheered loudly for Pit and his amazing performance. Palutena stepped on stage and grabbed the mike.

"Who's next?"

"Dark Pit!"

"Dark Pit!"

He jumped up on stage. "S'up everybody."

Cheers rose up from the crowd.

"You know what I want." He signaled the DJ. A song with a nice beat came up. Calpurnia bounced up and down to this tune. She was beginning to feel a little more comfy with the situation, but her stomach still felt weird. She had to admit, just like his light counterpart, he could sing well too.

"I'll be your entertainer  
I'm putting on a show  
I'm gonna leviate ya...  
Leave you wa wa wanting more"

Calpurnia really liked this song. Had a good rhythm to it. She thought that this song really complemented him.

"Step up, on the stage  
free yourself, from the cage  
You can come and get it girl  
here's a lesson girl  
It's just an illusion"

Soon the song was over. Sooner than Calpurnia had hoped. Palutena came back on stage. And took possession of the mike once again.

"Who's next?" Calpurnia began to sweat even more now. She thought, "Please don't chant...

"Calpurnia!"

"Calpurnia!"

"Dammit!" She thought. Calpurnia was literally pushed up on stage. She was nervous.

Cheers arose loudly from the crowd when she got up on stage. When the audience settled down, Pit handed her the mike with a kind smile. She just glared at him. The turned around to face the crowd. " Uh... Hey everyone." Cheers rose up even louder this time. Calpurnia took a step back in surprise. When the crowd settled, she began to sing. Singing was second nature to her.

"Don't know anything about you  
So close, just a touch away  
your love, hits me like no other.

They say, I'm a true believer  
I know something's taking over now  
I wanna run but I don't know how  
You just crossed my border now  
Just a kiss away!"

Everyone was absolutely astounded by Calpurnia's singing voice. She had the most beautiful voice that most of them have ever heard. Most thought that she was even better the Lady Palutena herself. They were all captivated by the lovely sound of her voice. They all cheered for her and clapped along as she sang.

Give me a break  
I'm melting away  
your so dangerous  
My biggest mistake  
I'm blinded by your eyes

But out of all of them. Pit was the most affected. Whenever he saw her, his heart beat a little faster. Now he and everyone else witnessed her golden voice and her graceful movements. Pit thought the Calpurnia was very special. But her performance just confirmed his feelings.

When she finished everyone roared with praise and cheer for Calpurnia. She was did a flip of the stage and landed while holding the mike triumphantly in the air doing a peace sign with the other hand. She had never felt so happy before. She bowed to the crowd. And she smiled joyfully.

Pit had never seen her smiled this widely and truthfully before. He could help but feel fuzzy and smile too. Calpurnia then turned her head to look at him. when she saw him, she thanked him by giving him a big smile. This made his heart beat faster. Wait... what?

Calpurnia thought, maybe Karaoke Night will be something to look forward to.


	2. The Superhero Wish Part 1

"Well, I'm heading off to bed."

"Me too."

"Diddo"

"Well, good night my little angels." Palutena called to her angels.

It had been a long day. Now it was finally time to sleep. Pit, Dark Pit, and Calpurnia entered their rooms and tucked in for the night.

Calpurnia lay awake in her bed. Unable to keep her eyes shut. She felt an uneasy feeling flow throughout her body. And when she finally couldn't take anymore, she got up and started pacing back and forth. Hoping to get some energy out.

Noticing that the room was brighter than it should be, she went to go turn off the light. But it wasn't on. It was the full moon's light shining through her window. Calpurnia walked over to the window and looked through the glass to see that the outside was completely lit up by the moon.

She then thought of a great idea. "Why not climb to the roof like I always do?" She opened the window, hopped on to the ledge, and climbed up to the roof. As she took each step, climbing to her usual spot by the chimney, the roof creaked under each step.

Pit and Dark Pit couldn't sleep either. They both shared a bunk bed, occasional switching bunks every now and then. Dark Pit was pacing while Pit was hanging upside down from the top like a monkey. That's when they heard noises on the roof.

"Calpurnia?"

"Yep"

"Why don't we join her?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because, she's weird. And she prefers to be alone. We barely even know her."

"But... but we all fought against Hexis. and and and..."

"Do we know what she likes, dislikes? What do we really know about her?"

Pit thought about it for a moment. "Nothing really, but I'm sure she'll open up. Come on."

Dark Pit finally gave in and agreed to the idea. The two opened the window and climbed to the roof, seeing Calpurnia sitting by the chimney, gazing up at the stars and the full moon. And occasionally scoping the ground.  
They walked up behind her and sat next to her. One on each side.

"Can I help you?" Calpurnia asked.

"Can we sit with you?" Pit asked.

"Sure."

So they stayed and looked at the stars with her. Looking from star to star. It was silent for a few moments, the Pit decided to break then ice.

"So Calpurnia, why do you come up here anyways?" Dark Pit wondered.

"When I was little, I would always sit on the roofs of houses at night. I would just look up at the moon and stars."

"That sounds cool." Pit said.  
The boys continued to ask questions about her past, or at least the past that she could remember.  
Like Dark Pit said before, they didn't really know much about her. Now that she was opening up, they could get to know her.

Calpurnia was curious why the boys came up here in the first place.  
"Now I have a question for you. Why did you guys come up here?"

"We wanted to see how you like it here, and how are you doing here?" Pit told her.

"I'm doing fine. You guys have been very nice to me. I appreciate the help."

"No problem. Anything for a fellow angel."

"Half angel, you mean." Calpurnia sighed. She lifted here tail, waving it back and forth.  
Calpurnia was a Half Angel Half Demon. And on top of that, she was wingless.  
"You don't know how embarrassing it is to be a wingless half breed."

"Hey, don't let yourself down. Who helped us defeat Hexis?"

"I did."

"Who saved us from near death?"

"I did."

"Who did defeated Jade, the daughter of Hades and Medusa?"

"I DID!" Calpurnia jumped up, did a fist pump as she yelled to the sky.  
Silence.  
Feeling embarrassed by her sudden outburst, Calpurnia tried to make up for it.  
" Ahem. Anyway...But I couldn't have done it without my two best friends." She sat down and wrapped her arms around the boys.

"Yeah, we're a team." The boys told Calpurnia.  
For the next few moments, the three were just stargazing and joking around.

Suddenly a shooting star went by.  
"Shooting Star! Close your eyes and make a wish!" Pit chirped.  
All three closed their eyes.  
1  
2  
3

"So, what did you guys wish for?" Calpurnia asked.

Pit. "To fly by myself!"  
Dark Pit. "Me too."  
Calpurnia, "You guys would think it's stupid."

"Come on. We won't laugh. I'm sure it's something cool." Dark Pit encouraged her.  
Calpurnia thought about it. She thought, 'Why not?'.

"Ok, think about this. How cool would it be, if we were super heroes? The powers, the costumes, fighting super villians. That would be so awesome!"

Dark Pit thought about it. "Aren't we already heroes? And haven't we already fought big bad guys?"

Calpurnia deciphered the logic.  
"Yes, but we don't have cool powers. Sure you guys can fly and all, but that only lasts for five minutes.  
And we use weapons, not real powers. Even though there are some heroes that use weapons, but they have their own weapons.  
Lady Palutena supplies us with powers and weapons and flight. Wouldn't it be cool if we could supply ourselves?"

Pit and Dark Pit thought about it for a few moments. Calpurnia was right.  
" I change mine, I wanna be a superhero too!" Dark Pit told them.  
" Me too!" Pit cheered.

Calpurnia yawned and got up. She began to walk to the edge of the roof. "Well, I guess I should go to bed. You guys should do the same."  
She then slid off the roof, grabbed on to the railing, and swung inside.  
The boys did the same.  
Before closing her window she shouted good night to the boys. They shouted back good night.

It didn't take long for Calpurnia to fall asleep. Her bed was soft as a cloud and her pillow fit her head perfectly.  
When she closed her eyes, she quickly fell asleep, keep the idea of being super heroes in the back of her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Crowing Rooster)

"(GROAN), Ugh. It's too early. Let me sleep." Calpurnia mumbled as she pulled the covers her face.  
The morning sun shone through the blankets and hit her eyes. And no matter what position she was in, the sunlight always managed to get to her eyes.  
After a pointless battle between the sunlight and her, Calpurnia finally got up and got dressed.  
Once dressed, she looked at the schedule for the days' duties and tasks.  
Calpurnia, Pit, and Dark Pit had to help clean the Temple today.  
Before She left her room, she noticed that she forgot to put on her sandals. She looked all over her room, but she couldn't find them.

There was one place that she hadn't looked. On her bookshelf.  
She took the tallest stool in her room, and stepped to the top. She was on her tip toes when she saw what she had been looking for.  
On the very top shelf of her bookshelf, her sandals were sitting there, just out of reach.  
Calpurnia could only think of one reason why her shoes would be up there.  
Make that two mischievous brothers.  
This mad Calpurnia very annoyed.

"BOYS! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU!? NO PRANKS THAT INVOLVE HIGH PLACES!" She screamed as loud as she could, not caring that it was morning.  
Because Calpurnia was shorter than the boys, and she didn't have any wings, she couldn't reach high places like they could.

After many fruitless attempts, Calpurnia couldn't get her sandals down from the shelf. Those were her only pair.  
She just decided that she would go around the Temple barefoot. She was going to tie sponges to her feet and use them as ice skates anyway.  
But she just couldn't shake the feeling of leaving her sandals there. She decided to just sit in her room and wait for the boys to come and check up on her.  
Then she would make them get her shoes. Until then, she would be sitting on her bed.

"It's no fair. I want my sandals." (THUD)  
Calpurnia turned her head to see what that noise was. Right there, on the opposite side of her bed, were her sandals.  
That was weird. Did they fall off the shelf?  
No.  
The shoes were secured way too well for them to fall that easily.  
And even if the did fall, the sandals wouldn't have landed on her bed. The shelf was on the other side of the room.  
The sandals would have landed on the floor.  
But no matter, they were down, and then she slid them on and went to go check on the boys.

When coming upon Pit and Dark Pit's bedroom, all Calpurnia could hear was banging and rattling and ruckus coming from the other side.  
Calpurnia was scared to find out what was the problem now.  
Calpurnia knocked on the boys door.

"Guys, can I come in?"

(THUD!)

"I'm coming in anyway!"  
Calpurnia opened the door.  
And what she saw surprised her, and didn't surprise her at the same time.

The room was a complete mess.  
Clothes scattered everywhere.  
Beds, both messed up.  
But mostly Dark Pit's side of the room was messy.  
Pit's bed was made, just wrinkly.

The boys were wrestling with each other.  
Dark Pit was giving Pit a Half Nelson and a Wet Willie, while Pit was giving Dark Pit a Double Nuggie and stomping on his toes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON NOW!?" Calpurnia screamed. The boys stopped wrestling.

"Pit-stain here decided to steal my slippers!" dark Pit accused.

Already enraged, and telling him for the last time, "Liar! I did not! You're ego is just so big that you can't remember where you put them! Again!"

Pit and Dark Pit growled at each other, threatening to start the fight again.  
Calpurnia was already agitated due to this morning's prank. She was also left puzzled by the strange occurrence that happened afterwards.  
"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!?"

They stopped and looked back at her.

"Look, we have work to do today. Maybe if you guys would clean up this pig-stye, you would probably find the slippers.  
Now pick this place up a little. Or at least make your beds, and I'm not helping you this time!"

They both okay-ed and Pit started picking up the clothes on the floor.

But Dark Pit did something strange.

In a flash, at super sonic speed, Dark Pit ran around a fixed his bed, fixed Pit's bed, and cleaned up all the clothes on the floor in less than 5 seconds. He was nothing but a blur.  
When he stopped, there was a breeze that blew by, due to his running.  
We were all dumbfounded, and left without words. We were all shocked. What just happened?

"Did I just do what I think I just did?" Wide eyed Dark Pit gasped. Still processing what just happened, and surprised at his new-found speed.

Pit was on all fours, looking for any more clothes under the bed. But he saw what happened.  
"If you mean run at super sonic speed then yes."

"How did I..."

"Hey Pittoo, I found your slippers! They're under the bed. I almost got them." Pit grunted as he attempted to squirm under the low bed.  
But that didn't work. He could squirm under the tight fit, o he decided to lift it.

A few moments later, the bed lifted off the ground with the greatest of ease.  
Pit was lifting the whole bed, all by himself.

"Holy Palutena!" Dark Pit whispered under his breath.  
Pit, just as surprised as everyone else, grabbed the slippers and began to put the bed back down.  
It was placed with a soft thud and then Pit turned to face the others.

"That... was so cool!" He shouted, fist pumping.  
Everyone was at a loss for words. They didn't know what to think.

After a few moments of curious silence, Calpurnia broke it.  
"Ok, does anyone else think that this is weird?"  
The boys both nodded their heads.  
"Did Viridi spike our drinks with some weird potion when we weren't looking?"

"I don't know." The boys said.

Then it hit them. The shooting star!  
"It was the star that we wished on last night!" Dark Pit confirmed.

"You mean, everyone that wished on that star last night, got super powers?"

"Looks like it."

"Wait, if we all wished on it," Pit turned to Calpurnia, "Calpurnia, what's your super power?"

"I don't know. But this morning, I found my sandals on the top of the bookshelf.(Thanks to some idiots I know!)" Calpurnia turned to sneer at the snickering boys.  
"I couldn't reach them at first, so I just sat down and thought about what to do. Then the next thing I know, they were right next to me."

"Maybe you have the power to grant wishes!"

"Let's try. I wish for... a pair of wings." Calpurnia raised her hands.  
Nothing.  
"Let's think of something else." Calpurnia sat down, criss-crossing her legs, closed her eyes, and focused.

After a few moments of thinking, Calpurnia couldn't think of anything, but she felt lighter for some reason.

She opened her eyes, and realized she was off the ground.

"That is so cool." Dark Pit stared in wide eyed in aw.

"Aw come on!" Pit cried out. "How come she gets to fly when she doesn't even have any wings!?"  
Calpurnia was levitating.  
She thought about it. But it didn't really make sense.  
"Don't think Flying is my power."

"She might be right, Pit." Dark Pit pointed out. "Remember when the sandals came to her out of nowhere?"  
It was true. Calpurnia only thought about the sandals, then they were just there the next moment. Dark Pit, having sparked an idea, decided to try something out.  
He went to the desk by his bed and pulled out little toy rubber ball.  
"Calpurnia, try and pick up this toy with your mind." he said extending his hand with the little rubber sphere resting in his palm.

She focused on it. Imagining picking up the toy. Concentrating really hard. Soon the ball started to float.

"Try moving it back and forth." Pit told her.  
And she did.

"I guess Psychic Abilities are my power. I wonder if I can read minds?"  
So Calpurnia gave it a try. She looked at Pit. Focusing on his inner thoughts.

"Cherubot...Hot Springs... Floor Ice Cream."  
*Sigh*... so typical.

Then she tried to read Dark Pit's mind.  
"I'm servant to no one but myself."  
So obvious.

"I can read minds too!" Calpurnia chirped happily.

"That's so cool!" Pit said.

"Think of what we can do!" Dark Pit said.

"We can save innocent people from the dangers of the Underworld on our own!" Calpurnia said.

"We could have so much fun!" Pit said.

~Their excitement was paused.~

"Pit! Pittoo! Calpurnia! Time for breakfast!" Lady Palutena called up from the kitchen.

Pit poked his head in the hallway. "Coming! Just give us five minutes!"

Palutena called back up. "All right then. Five minutes!"

Pit turned back towards Dark Pit and Calpurnia. The room was silent only for a couple of moments until Pit broke the ice. He had an idea.  
"We've got to tell Palutena about this!"

Dark Pit agreed. "Right! Race you guys down!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Calpurnia cried out.  
But before they could run out the door, the door was slammed shut.  
Their belts came undone, letting their togas flow down, and floated in the air.  
Then, like a flying snake, their belts zipped down, and tripped them as they were running to door. The boys landed flat on their faces.  
Then the belts whipped around and tied their hands and feet together. They couldn't move.  
They were squirming in attempts to get free, but they were pointless.

Calpurnia got on her knees and grabbed the backs of the boys' necks. She lowered her head to talk into their ears.  
"Do you two idiots even know the first thing about being superheroes?" She hissed. Pit and Dark Pit were silent. They didn't want to say the wrong answer.  
"When you have super powers, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT THEM!" She screamed, then stood back up. Leaving the boys ears ringing in pain.  
Calpurnia used her mind to unwrap the belts that bound them, and continued.  
"We can't tell anyone about this! Got it?"  
The boys nodded their heads again. They quickly got up, trying not to trip on their togas that were half way on the ground.  
"I'll meet you down stairs. Keep the powers a secret!" Calpurnia growled, trying to make her point. "Don't screw it up."

Calpurnia was half way down the stairs when the boys were running at normal speed, attempting to catch up with her. They slowed down when they were next to her.

Lady Palutena was cooking breakfast on the stove. There were already plates of delicious food ready for them.  
The smell of warm maple syrup and cooking meat filled the whole room and traveled upstairs. When she heard them come down the stairs, she turned around.  
"Good morning everybody. Hope you slept well. I heard a ruckus up there. what happened?" She asked with suspicion in her voice.

Before Pit and/or Dark Pit could speak, and possibly screw up, Calpurnia covered their mouths.  
"Pit and Dark Pit got into a stupid argument, which I had to settle, again. But we all made amends and we're hungry. What's for breakfast?" Calpurnia smiled innocently.

Lady Palutena was convinced that it was nothing, so she shrugged it off.  
"Pancakes and bacon."

"My favorite." Dark Pit exclaimed excitedly as he quickly sat down. Pit and Calpurnia did the same. They couldn't wait to eat.

"By the way, we're having guests over for breakfast." Lady Palutena called over her shoulder.

"Really?"

*knock*  
*knock*  
*knock*

"That's them right now." Palutena walked over to the door.

(*Stay tuned for part 2*)


End file.
